A Second Chance, A New Beginning
by luna ensombrecida
Summary: Brought back in the past to change the outcome of his nakama's lives. Thrown away his Identity and given a new one, in order to change it all.
1. Prologue

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Summary: Brought back in the past to change the outcome of his nakama's lives. Thrown away his Identity and given a new one, in order to change it all.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece nor Naruto, credits belong to their rightful owners

Author's Note: So...after reading a couple of Luffy being sent in the past fics, etc etc came up with my very version of it... Hope you like my work, review and give me your opinion. Original idea, compare to the luffy ate a devil fruit or luffy been sent to the past by a person who has a devil fruit power which relate in time.

* * *

" Zoro, Ussop, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. I've finally have it...One Piece, I've finally achieved my dream in becoming...the greatest pirate. To become the Pirate King." Luffy forlornly said while clutching the golden trinket in his hands while trying hard not to cry. He remembered the sacrifices his nakama made in order for him to reach the deepest part of the hidden cave in the island of raftel.

Tears began to fall rapidly in luffy's eyes as he recall what there crew had faced in the few hours upon arriving at the island.

All this treasures, fame, and prestige doesn't mean a thing to me, if i don't have you guys with me to celebrate it. Luffy solemly gaze at the treasure he sought for as a child, the one treasure that all pirates wanted to achieve to show others that they too did what roger once done.

"Is that what you want? A second chance?" A voice spoke.


	2. Chapter 1: A Deal with a Demon

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto nor One Piece, all credits belong to their rightful owners.

Author's Note: Currently writing this in my cp, hence don't expect that this story might be updated regularly,

* * *

"Your hearts desire... I can grant your wish into reality..." An ominous voice said.

Startled luffy began to find the source of the mysterious voice upon closely

examining the chamber. He noticed he is the only one inside amongst the piles of treasures the previous pirate king has accumulated.

"Your wish..., i can make it come true" the voice once again said. Luffy began to look at the one piece still clutched in within his hands, as it glows in an eerie color of red.

Snapping out of his stupor, upon registering what the trinket had said. He began to shout at it, not the least bothered by seeing a treasure talk. He was not weirded out by the situation or rather than outright being shock by it. He grew accustom because of the many peculiar, and strange things he had witness in their groups journey from island to island.

"I...is what you said true?! Can you really grant it?!" Bellowed luffy.

"To grant your wish... You must pay the equivalent price." One piece replied to luffy.

"Price? Regardless of the amount, I'm willing to pay for it as long... As long as i can see them... my nakamas... You can have all our treasures even...if nami would be angry at me, for throwing away all our collected treasures, their lives are more important for me than those trinkets and gold we've collected." luffy cried out.

... An awkward silence began to befell on the two. It's as if the one piece is beginning to think of the offer luffy gave it.

"A life for a life is what i usually do but because of the situation you currently have and the resolution you've shown me just moments ago, i'll bend the rules exclusively once just for you" one piece said after it's musing."

Shock by the reply luffy began to jump in joy. "Hontoni? You really are the best... I'm glad i've met someone like you, one piece-ossan. Shishishi" luffy said while laughing merrily.

"You can call me Kyuubi, but since you remind me of someone i use to know in the past, i'll give you my real name which is KURAMA." Kurama said.

"Kurama" luffy tested out the name.

"Thanks for helping me out kurama, im really thankful in meeting you" luffy said.

"Don't mention it, i should be the one that should thank you for awakening me and also showing me that there are still humans such as yourself who has the same morals as the one i used to know." Kurama said.

"This friend of yours really important to you, neh kurama?" luffy questioned.

"his the only other one who tried to understand me, and did not judge me solely by my appearance alone. He is also the only one who has the determination to change my outlook over humans." answered kyuubi.

* * *

"I'll use my control over the very essence of time and space, to momentarily rip an opening in the past and throw you there. This existence i'm going to give you, would give you a great chance in saving all those whom are precious to your life.

At first this would be very disconcerting to you, but you should adapt quickly to this new life in order to change the future outcome of all your friends life." Kurama explained. Forego your current identity as monkey d. luffy, grandson of garp the hero, son of the revolutionary dragon, one of the 11 supernovas, and also captain of the strawhat pirates upon only throwing away your current existence you'll be given a change to change it all."

Smiling at the price kurama asks of him in order to gain his wish. Luffy nodded his head to confirm his decision.

"Farewell luffy, i hope i can meet another human like you again in the distant future, someone who has the same morals like my kit." Kurama said.

"Kurama thanks for everything, also i ..before you send me to the past i have one other favor to ask of you, if you don't mind." Said luffy.

"If it is within my capability and power to do so, i'll grant it." Answered by kurama.

"Shihihi come with me, your already one of my nakamas, i don't think you'll miss being here in this gloomy cavern anyway" luffy replied.

"... Very well, i accept your offer" kurama answered.

A crackling sound can be heard all throughout the spacious cavern as a tear began to appear in front of the encroached luffy.

"Jump through the tear luffy, your new life awaits you." Kurama informed the dazed luffy.

"Sugeh, your really amazing kurama" said the clearly amazed luffy as his eyes sparkle.

Jumping at the large tear in front of him.

Luffy let the blackness completely engulf him.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook... I'll save you guys, just wait for me, minna will meet again i promise." Luffy murmured as the darkness fully enclosed his body.


	3. Chapter 2: Birth of a Prophecy Child

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Disclaimer: The Site is called FanFiction for a reason.

Author's Note: any faults spelling error and grammatical ones you find, kindly inform me to correct them. Thanks

* * *

"Just a little more Dianne, i can already see the head" a man's voice can be heard speaking as he encourage his wife lying in the bed.

"Arghhh" came the grunt reply of the now known as Dianne.

"Congratulations, master nate it's a healthy young boy" the servant replied as she handed the baby towards her master.

"Thank you rosa" came the curt reply of nate as he came closer and was about to pick up his newborn son but stop midway. Upon noticing the child looks small and fragile he hesitated not knowing if he might accidentally hurt his son.

"Is it really ok for me to touch and hold him, rosa?" He looks small and fragile" nate spoke out loud fearful that upon holding the baby his hold might be too strong"

"This is how all newborn babies looks like master nate, although they look fragile you don't need to worry about hurting them because i'm confident enough that you won't accidentally hurt your newborn son and heir." answered by rosa to the still nervous nate.

"I see, thank you" nate said as he gently took the baby in the out stretch hands of rosa.

He mirthlessly smiled as he gaze upon his still sleeping child. Scrutinizing the child noticing his and Dianne's looks have melded well. However his smile broke upon noticing the disctinctful mark of their family, a mark which they used to brand their possession. The hoof of the rising dragon can be clearly seen in the newborn baby's cheek, the only difference of it to the one they use is the color. A crimson red mark can be seen upon the child in contrast to the black color of their brand after marking a new bought slave.

'The red color my and Dianne's favorite' nate thought while shaking his head at the coincidence.

He began to feel dread while thinking what their other relatives would say upon seeing the mark on his son. Would they treat him below his station or they be just and understanding in treating his newborn son and heir. He then recalled a conversation he had with his favorite grandfather erus when he was still young.

* * *

"Grandfather, aren't you happy that aunt clarice's has a successful birthing?" Nate questioned his beloved grandfather as he saw the frown upon the older person.

"I'm happy Nate that clarice hasn't had any complication while giving birth to her daughter, alas this old man just hope that the child your aunt carries was the one said in the prophecy, but upon seeing the child's smooth and unblemished skin i know that she isn't the one said." Erus answered to the young boy.

"Prophecy?" inquired the young nate as he titled his head while further questioning his grandfather.

"Aye, there is a prophecy pass down in our family only few knows, It is said a child born with the blood of the dragons flowing upon his/her veins will carry a mark. That mark will show his/her superiority amongst others. A one of a kind child" Answered Erus.

"Really? Where did you learn of this prophecy grandfather?" Asked by nate as he jumps around while flailing his hands out, clearly interested now about the prophesied child.

Laughing merrily at the excited young boy, he answered the curious boy.

"In our vast family treasury/vault there lies a statue of a roaring dragon located near the very end of that chamber, there is a hidden room behind that said statue. To gain entrance one must place his hands in the mouth of the dragon and cut his own hands in the dragons razor teeth, letting his very own blood flow, the dragon will then examine the blood wether the person trying to gain entrance is a member of our lineage and also the intent of that said person. Whomever has bad intentions and will try to use the items stored inside for ill intent the dragon will came alive and attack the person regardless of his own lineage, however if the dragon learns of your intention is pure he would step aside and the passage to the hidden room will be opened." Answered Erus.

"Sugoi, how did you found about this chamber, jiji? If it is well hidden" nate questioned.

"Hahaha, when i was young back then i accidentally prick my fingers inside the dragons tooth while examining it's mouth suffice to say, it came alive and step back after being reanimated until a hidden door open up infront of me." Erus answered while grinning clearly the event left him a memorable moment in the past. " upon seeing the door curiosity got the better of me and i went inside, there is a tome in the very middle of the room written on it is the very prophecy i just told you about." Erus explained.

* * *

To say that he was shock would be an understatement, the one that his beloved grandfather wish to see until the very end was his very own son currently cradle in his very arms.

The implications of this new revelation brought different possibilities to his newborn son. Even without the prestige of being the prophesied child, being a Tenryuubito already has it's perks and advantage in every one added to that after finally knowing and remembering the significance of the child's birthmark. His own relatives and siblings would ensure that they wouldn't intentionally anger his son for fear of retribution.

Walking to the still recuperating Dianne lying in the bed while cradling the still sleeping baby.

"Dianne, i know what i'm about to say to you might be absurd or shocking...but i think our son is the destined child...the one i talked about back when we were still teens, the ones which my grandfather erus told me about." Nate told his beloved wife while holding the baby more affectionally.

"How do you know that our son, is the one that is said in the prophecy." Questioned by dianne clearly perturbed by nate's revelation.

"Look closely dianne." Said nate as he came closer to his resting wife in bed.

Mustering her remaining strength, dianne strain her head to see the smiling figure of her husband while holding their baby. The picture of it is incomprehensible to the vast treasures which their family has attain over the years. Examining the baby further she saw that her beauty and nate's looks mixed together to give the baby a smooth raven colored hair, that can be compared to that of the night sky, and a clear and smooth skin smiling fondly 'looks like my son took most of my looks compare to nate' proudly thought of dianne her musing were cut short upon noticing the clear distinguishing birthmark of her son.

"Even from afar one can easily notice and distinguish the mark upon his cheek." Said out loud by dianne as she saw the mark.

Nodding at what his wife just said, nate began to think what the future holds for his heir and son.

"Nate?" Somewhat said by Dianne in a questioning tone as she saw Nate deeply thinking.

Upon hearing the concerned voice of his wife calling him, he merely shook his head, he doesn't need to think of the "what-ifs" in the future, when the time comes and a problem arises he'll deal with it accordingly.

"Rest dianne, i know your still exhausted due to your still pale complexion, i'll be here along with our son to keep you company." Said by nate as he gently placed the baby beside dianne while getting the nearby chair in the corner and placing it near the open space at the edge of the bed.

He sat upon it while resting his head cross arms in the side of the bed sleeping contently as he dreamt of what the future holds.

* * *

Jumping at the black vortex that appeared before him that would sent him to the past and his new life. Luffy thought the journey to be fun and exhilarating like the time where he was once stuck in a barrel while being suck by a whirlpool suffice to say it didn't the journey for the better luck of term is boring. Only darkness and the feeling of being wash away can be felt during the remainder of time inside the void. Growing bored by this situation he merely slept and waited till he reached his destination.


	4. Chapter 3: A Name that fits him

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I have no idea why i need to write this part since i already explained it three times in the previous chapters *sweatdrop*

Author's Note: Would really appreciate it if you leave a simple review after reading so i can know if you like my story or not. A simple "i like it" would suffice, any wrong thing you might notice while reading you can also point it out so i can improve my writing. Thanks

"The Desire to write grows with writing"

* * *

'Where am I?' Luffy thought to himself.

He can feel that he's currently in a luxurious bed due to the softness of it, blearily opening his eyes to the fullest he noticed that his inside a noble's room due to the furnitures inside that is clearly made of fine materials.

Memories began to flow in Luffy's head.

"Just a little more Dianne..."

"Congratulations...master nate... A boy"

"Think...prophecy...our son...grandfather told"

'I see, so i'm really in the past...and a Tenryuubito to boot.' Luffy thought to himself as he organized the events of his birthing a few hours ago.

"I'll use my control over the very essence of time and space, to momentarily rip an opening in the past and throw you there. This existence i'm going to give you, would give you a great chance in saving all those whom are precious to your life." Luffy recalled the conversation he had with Kurama before being sent in the past.

'Saving all those whom are precious to me...Sabo, Ace, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Nami'

"You only have yourself to blame for the deaths of your nakama, If you haven't angered the Tenryuubito for a number of times they wouldn't have been out for your and crews blood and ultimately giving the order to execute you lot." Luffy remembered what Sazuki had said to him when they were surrounded by countless marines,vice-admirals, and akainu himself.

"Tenryuubito's are descendants of the worlds creator hence the marines turn a blindside to their atrocious deeds." A random pirate once told him back then in Shabondy Archipelago

"Your friend Sabo's boat cut in front of Tenryuubito's path hence they gunned it down, regardless of the person on board." Dandan told him when he saw Sabo's boat got blown.

'Half of the people who are important to me are either taken by a Tenryuubito or another, thanks Kurama for giving me this second chance. I promise I won't waste it.' Luffy promised himself from this day forth he had come to terms with his new life.

"Nate, wake up...Come look our son is currently awake look at his eyes, their so cute and guess what color it is? It's also crimson colored." Squealed by dianne as she tries to wake her still sleeping husband by shaking him up.

"Give me 5 more minutes, Dianne" mumbled by Nate as he pulled the covers and snuggle deeply in his pillow.

Seeing that Nate won't actually get up with the use of civil means, Dianne has to resort to more violent approaches.

Pouting while getting up, she look around for things that she can use to chuck Nate with in order for him to wake up.

Seeing, that she only have limited supplies to use as her arsenal inside the room. She made do with her current ammo and promise herself to stock them up in the near future.

Nate began to felt somewhat cold, shifting in his covers he began to realize that his whole body is soaking wet. Shock he got up immediately lest he caught a common cold. Upon standing up he saw her smirking wife looking at him while holding their son who is also watching his outburst a few moments ago. Blushing at the embarrassment and at being seen like that he cough to tried his growing discomfort.

"Dianne, you shouldn't wake someone up like that" admonished by Nate.

"Hmf, you only have yourself to blame for your current predicament, honestly if you just woke up the first time i wake you up then i didn't need to resort to this things." Dianne rebutted back.

"So? Have you already thought up of a name for our child? All this prophecy thing yesterday got us all sidetrack that we have forgotten to name our son." Dianne said. "A suitable name for our firstborn son, one where his very name will be spoken with complete awe by others and be feared by those pirates whom freely roam the seas as if they own the oceans which they sail on" continued by dianne.

"Hmm... Your right, 'anne" answered nate as he cross his arms while scrunching his face thinking of a perfect name for his son.

"I got it! Luffy will name him as Luffy" Nate said while nodding as if he has already decided that the name he came up a few seconds is appropriate for their son.

"Luffy? Are you out of your mind!?" Dianne shouted while glaring daggers to nate.

Nate for his part just meekly bowed his head in submission while he got the full burnt of Dianne's outburst. Past events have taught him that when Dianne got into one of her fits it's best to just zip ones mouth and let her cool off lest you want to be maimed literally.

"Can't believe out all the times wherein your brain can't function properly it just have to pick the time wherein we're about to name our son." Dianne said.

"Red, that would be our child's name a fitting name in someone who has a blood red eyes." Dianne said.

"You just taken that name out of the book you fondly read about where unique monsters called pokemon co-exist with humans." Answered by Nate as he recalled the name because his wife can't stop praising the protagonist of the story due to the obstacles he faced in order to become a pokemon master.

"So? What's wrong with naming him like the main character of the book." Dianne ask.

"Nothing, but are you really sure? About the name "Red"? Think about it "Saint Red" isn't a name that can bring awe and fear to those who say his name." Nate pointedly said.

Pouting "but it perfectly fits him, see here crimson eyes along with the name red is perfect for our son." Argued by Dianne as she gushed over her sons exotic eye color.

"Lucas" murmured by nate.

Perking up at the name her husband just said Dianne look at the still mulling Nate as he has a pondering look.

"What did you say just a few moments ago?" Dianne questioned.

"Lucas, or we can name him Luke if you want" Nate said while gazing at Dianne's magenta colored eyes. Blue meets violet as they battle it out in a staring contest to see who will yield. Eventually Dianne feeling discomfort at being gaze at for far to long by her affectionate husband broke their eye contact.

"Fine Lucas it is" Dianne somewhat reluctantly agreed.

Grinning like a five year old nate strode to his wife and son giving them both a loving embrace.

"I'll contact our relatives and tell them about our son." whispered by Nate as he let go of Dianne and left their room.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update was in the hospital due to Hemoptysis. So what do you think? Would really, really appreciate it if you guys leave out a review after reading to let me know how well i did or are there any improvements i have to do.


	5. Chapter 4: A Scheduled Family Renioun

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Chapter 4: A Scheduled Family Reunion

Author's Note: Added a few words with a name for the "bird"

-1 Hour Ago-

Large predatory birds can be seen encircling the airs of the holy lands of Marejois. Nobles whom have seen this unusual scene has immediately reported this to the marines roaming around the sacred city. At first they have brush off the commentaries of the nobles thinking those birds are only passing by the redline and will directly head to the new world but hours pass and the birds can be still seen encircling the Marejois as if they're looking for a particular prey or target. Upon deducting this, the marines scramble and hurriedly went to their immediate superior who examined the predatory birds with the use of binoculars. They have found out that this birds are commonly known as Chi-You one of the vicious species known in the seas, who have adapted in the harsh lands of the new world and develop Haki of their own. They coat Haki upon their wings making it more stronger and deadlier that can easily cut through steel and mimic any opponents skills like hand to hand combat and integrating them as their own which make them a deadly foe when fighting. They were about to order it to be shot down and killed less it cause any untold destruction, but stop when one of their subordinate said he just saw a glimpse of what looks like a paper clutch in one of the birds talons. Curious by this remark they zoomed in on the birds claws and found the mark of Tenryuubito in the said paper the bird is currently holding. To say they were shock would be an understatement, they were moments away from shooting down one of the Tenryuubitos messenger birds without even knowing it and ultimately being punished for it, good thing one of their new greenhorns have a keen eye and immediately voice out his findings and spotted the peculiar letter the bird is holding. They promise themselves that after this whole fiasco is over they would treat the green horn in a local bar as a token of appreciation for saving their asses.

"Head to one of the nearest Tenryuubito and inform them that we've spotted a group of Chi-You's carrying a letter with their symbol stamped on it. They should know how to proceed with this situation." Ordered by a navy captain as he grab a nearby marine.

"Yes, Sir" came the response of the low rank marine as he saluted his captain before bolting out of the control room.

* * *

Capitol of Marejois

Dragon Folks Main Mansion

"Halt, state your name and reason for trying to enter." Came the gruff voice of a gate guard as he stops the running marine in his tracks.

"I was ordered by marine captain Whales to inform one of the Tenryuubito's that we have spotted a group of Chi-You and that one of them is currently carrying a letter with their mark stamped on it, we assume it is a private letter to a Tenryuubito due to the nature of the courier bird been use. It is one of grand lines vicious animals and has allegedly been reported to use haki as a means to attack its prey." Told be the panting marine as he informed the guard station in the gates.

"Very well, I'll contact the main house and let them know about this. You may wait here in the moment." Ordered by the large guard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal Saint Jalmack but the stationed guard has informed me concerning a marine officer having an important message to tell you." A girl with auburn hair meekly said.

"Hmm... Is that so? Let him enter...I'll be the one to judge wether this information he holds is of importance that it needs to interrupt my meal." Haughtily answered by Saint Jalmack as he lazily wave his hand as a gesture for the servant to leave his presence. Seeing the silent command the girl bowed before leaving the room and hurriedly rush pass on the lengthily corridor to tell the stationed guard outside to let the marine enter.

Panting the servant tried to catch her breath for a few seconds. "Saint Jalmack-sama has given authorization to let the marine officer pass." The Servant said.

"She will accompany you to Saint Jalmack." the guard said to the marine officer while pointing to the still panting servant.

"Hai!" answered by the officer.

"This way, we must hurry to Saint Jalmack-sama, already his on a foul mood due to the interruption you have cause." Came the reprimanding remark of the servant as she pity this person.

Upon entering the large dining hall where Saint Jalmack is currently toying with his food, the marine officer knelt before him and gave out a detailed report about the events that happened a few minutes ago. Suffice to say it intrigue Jalmack because the only one whom he recalled to control those birds was his deceased Granfather.

"I'll spare your life just this once because I don't have time to spare in dealing with the likes of you, consider yourself lucky that a being such as I, gave you mercy where as others would hastily execute you for your transgression in disturbing once meal while eating." Came the haughty remark of Saint Jalmack as he rose from his chair and left the other occupants in the room.

"If this are the birds/Chi-You of which my Grandfather Erus are so fond of back then, then I can only assume that the letter which they carry is something very important to the sender that he had no choice but to send this birds as a means of a courier." Muse by Jalmack as he strode in the ever spacious hall of his home.

*Flashback*

"I want to own one, just like you Ojisan" said a 6 year old Jalmack as he saw first hand how ruthless and vicious this creatures are when tried to be intercepted.

Clearly they would fight tooth and nail to complete the task that was given to them to the letter.

"My boy, you are still to young to try to tame this birds, or even outright control them remember they are extremely volatile and dangerous aside from taming them one must show proper respect to them first in order for them to respect their owners. Failure to do this, they might suddenly rebel against you and harm those who are precious to you." Saint Erus lectured to his grandson.

"Chi-You one of the grand lines unique birds not only because of their humanoid form and rigid wings but also because they are good in melee attacking with their wings, as well as focusing it's energy in it's fist and letting it loose. Don't ever enter this room without me accompanying you Jalmack understand?" Said Erus as he gave Jalmack a stern look.

"Hai...I promise i won't pester you again ji-san about your courier birds." Jalmack answered while looking down.

*Flashback end*

"To think Nate had the ability to control them" chuckling mirthlessly. He went outside the balcony waiting for the Chi-You to spot him.

* * *

"Fly to the holy land of Marejois and look for a person with a suit made out of fine materials which is usually colored white from head to toe wearing a resin bubble. Upon seeing a person that match my description give him this letter, I'm counting on you guys to deliver this letter, you have permission to use anything at your disposal to make sure that the letter won't fall in the wrong hands." Ordered Nate as he handed out a rolled up letter bearing their mark in the middle.

Upon acquiring the said letter 3 Chi-You's flew out of the aviary. The three forming a triangle formation with the one carrying the letter leading the group it took the Chi-You half an hour to reach their destination and which they encircle the whole city looking for any matching person they where ordered to hand the letter to, seeing a person with a complete white suit and wearing a resin bubble. The Courier bird with the letter attached to it's talon swoop down while being followed and escorted by the other birds. Showing his right foot with the letter he waited for the man to take it before flapping his wings and soaring high in the sky. Intent on returning back to it's master to show that he and his brethren had accomplish the given mission.

It took ever ounce of self control and will power of Jalmack to not fall upon reading the letter, He read it a couple of times just to be sure that he was not mistaken. Upon seeing that the content didn't change he rush towards his chambers to inform Roswald about this letter still clutched in his stubby fingers.

Marejois

Roswald Family Home

"We've been through this countless times, Jalmack you should know by now how i abhore Nate." Said by Saint Roswald as he shouts at Saint Jalmack through the den-den mushi.

"Although me and Nate also have our own disagreements from time to time Roswald, you should remember that Nate is still one of us, a family. If he sent us all a missive requesting a family meeting it must have been of dire importance." Came the conclusion of Jalmack. Ever since the argument that they have with Nate after the death of Saint Erus. Their family grew apart from one another, like the glue who sticks them as one suddenly cease. Nate had isolated himself from the rest of them, as for the rest they have cut all communications with him simply trying to forget that incident never happen and burying it in their memories only for it to came to light once more because of the missive that was drop in Jalmack's doorstep by a courier Chi-You.

"I have something to discuss with you all. Please contact the others because it's something a Tenryuubito should know."

A simple two sentence written in a rolled up parchment with a stamp of the hoof of the rising dragon that shows the authenticity of the letter. A simple letter which cause each living Tenryuubito in Marejois to feel nervous. Nate who has never contacted them for 20 long years. Suddenly contacted them out of the blue they can somewhat feel that after the meeting that was scheduled tomorrow their very lives would completely change.

For the better or worse, no one knows they can only hope that what Nate was about to share to them tomorrow won't shake them to their very cores.

* * *

Author's Note: Any fault you may see kindly tell me to correct it, also give out a review to let me know if you like it, opinions, constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored


	6. Chapter 5: Revelation

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Chapter 5: When Beliefs are completely shattered.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or One Piece, I do own the OC's which will appear in future chapters and the plot of this story.

Authors's Note: A quick and BIG thank you for the following people whom added this story to their alert list/favorite list.

CelestarKnight

DavyD

Eternal Dragon Keeper21

Hurader

Luffy1Ace1Sabo

Luna the Living Moon

Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki

PCheshire

avatoa

herbert89

kyuuo

mangalover26

suntan140

ultima-owner

w1lliam

Dragonblaze66

* * *

Roswald, Mjosgard, and Jalmack are currently pacing inside room they've pick to be their meeting room for this "supposed" important discussion with their other brother, well the former two can be seen nervously waiting for the last member to arrive while Jalmack can be seen relaxed and seated in one of the chairs while idly looking outside the window overlooking the scenery Mariejois.

The Ancestral Main of the Tenryuubito located at the very middle of Mariejois the holy city located in the redline stood for over hundred of years nobody knows the exact date in which it was constructed. It is said it was already been made even in the times of the void century. Aside from being the oldest house which stood in Mariejois nothing can compare towards it's unique beauty and architecture already numerous architects and builders tried to recreate the said mansion in a miniature version of it for the lesser noble or dignitary due to their request upon seeing said ancestral home but all tries where for all in vain and for a naught because each one who tried can't even replicate the items that were use to build the said home. It has been said and theorize by scholars around the world even the ones in Ohara that the wood use for the construction was bigger than the mangrove trees located in Shabondy Archipelago and it was the only one of it's kind due to it's massive size. Reports that were retrieved in numerous ruins, stated that the trees were created by the ancestors of the Tenryuubito's back in the old days as a means to conceal their village against hostile enemies and confuse those who visit them as a precautionary measure and one of the first layer of security the have aside from being able to use and control huge monsters to vest their enemies using the huge size of it as an advantage to defeat multiple enemies in a single blow.

"Mjosgard, calm down I'm sure Nate has already forgiven you years ago by the action you've made towards his wife back then." Consoled by Jalmack as he see Mjosgard already sweating profusely he can already imagine the things going inside Mjosgard's head at the moment.

"As what Jalmack stated, you should get a grip of yourself and act like a proper noble unlike your current display at the moment that can be compared to a commoner awaiting his inevitable death." Roswald somewhat airily said towards his Brother.

"I know, I should be at ease, but you can't help but recall out of my spite towards his fiance back then I quickly raise my hand against Dianne without thinking the consequences, this whole incident with Nate moving outside our home is clearly my fault." Mjosgard lamented while having a downcast expression.

"Nate has already forgiven you already so you should relax if he hasn't he will not include you in todays meeting." Said Jalmack

Mjosgard after being reminded by Jalmack that heaved a long sigh and somewhat relax his stiff shoulders. "Your right, thank you for easing my mind." answered Mjosgard.

Upon the death of Saint Erus, Roswald, Jalmack, Mjosgard, and Nate grew distant to one another they all left the Main Mansion and opting in living in a newly mansion or castle for the others to not be reminded that their beloved grandfather is already dead and not in the living. They also seldom talk with one another unlike the past were as the conversation they usually did and converse are all about flaunting the richest they have collected, rare and exotic pets and slaves that they have acquired through various means. This were the normal routine they have after parting ways were as for Nate he just left and disappeared not even bothering telling the three were he would go or live along with him was his fiance/wife.

The Mahogany doors soon open and Nate quickly stride inside the middle of the room while still elegantly walking.

"I apologize for my lateness, , my son kept on crying when he noticed i was about to leave, hence i waited for him to sleep." Nate explained his tardiness to the gather people.

"Your son?" Msjoward said.

"Hmm... Dianne just gave birth to him a few days ago." Nate can't help but proudly told his brothers with a grin on his face.

"So...what is this important thing you need to told us directly that you can't just tell it through a den-den mushi" Roswald ask while punctuating the word important clearly irk by this sudden meeting that he had no choice but rescheduled all his current plans today just to make way for this supposedly important meeting with nate of all things.

"Ah...yes, thank you for reminding me, Roswald" replied by Nate not really bothered by Roswald's tone of voice being already accustomed to his cousins temper.

"Remember back then when Erus-jisan was still alive and kept on telling us stories about a prophesied child. Who would bear our ancestors mark upon his birth showing his superiority amongst others." Nate said with a serious tone while looking directly to the three.

"You can't possibly mean..." Jalmack quickly deduced where this conversation will lead.

"Well, upon birth of my son, We found a miniature version of our mark located at his left cheek, suffice to say it clearly shock me and immediately went to our treasury to procure Grandfather Erus journal. Inside said journal there are evidences that points out that my son Luke is the one said in the prophecy." Nate told them while scratching his head.

"Outrageous!, Preposterous! Do you think we will be fooled by this heresy you spout of and to even use Grandfather Erus name." Shouts by Roswald as he rose from his chair.

"Calm down, Roswald I'm sure Nate can back up his claims" remark by Jalmack.

"Thank you, Mjosgard here are the things I've found written by Grandfather Erus." Said Nate in a whisper although his beloved grandfather passed away 20 years ago the memory of it still pains him greatly just outright remembering it brings an ache to his heart while laying out all the books, scripture, parchments and documents in the table for the other three to examine.

"This is clearly the handwriting of Erus-jisan, very well. I believe your claims Nate, what do you want as to do?" Mjosgard said while looking at Nate's sky blue eyes, after inspecting the documents that where laid out and not seeing any faults or tampering that might point out that these documents are all falsified.

"As you may have remember, Grandfather Erus told us that the one who is destined to bear this mark will ultimately bring forth a new era. If we were to believed what ji-san told us all those years ago is true and will happen in the near future I want each one of your support and will assist Luke if something might happen to us." Nate seriously said while intently looking at the three.

"I want our family to return to the way it use to be back then, when grandfather is still alive. Wherein we all live inside the Main Ancestral Home and not apart from one another." continued Nate while looking at the three inspecting their facial expression.

"I respect your wish in us living under the same roof again, but I want answer to why you somehow think there will be any need for us to support your son when already you and Dianne are capable enough." Questioned Jalmack.

Wearily Sighing, Nate's eyebrows began to crease as he recalled a dream he once have, a very vivid one where he can't help but recall and not set aside, it's best to have precautionary measures and setback just to be on a safe side.

"I dreamt about my and Dianne's death, the dream I had is almost too real and vivid for me not to be bothered by it, hence why i request you Roswald, Jalmack, and Mjosgard that if something happens to us both you three are there for my son as his uncle." Nate answered.

"You can rest assured that I would help your son in his time of needs." Said by Jalmack.

"Although I still hate you for being the most loved out of all of us, I'll set aside that hate in order to grant this request of yours."

"I'll be sure to take care of your son." came the short reply of Mjosgard.

"Thank you, I know this doesn't mean much to you Roswald, Mjosgard, and Jalmack but I just want you to know how I'm grateful and thankful to have brothers like you." Nate sincerely said to the three.

"Hn" came the grunt reply of Roswald as he bods his head before rose upon his chair heading towards the doors. "I'll be on my way then, is there anything else you wish to add or inform us Nate?" Inquired by Roswald not looking at Nate as he questioned his brother.

Hearing no reply from Nate, he left the room not before saying. "I'll head back home then to finalize a few things before moving my stuffs in here."

"Since there's nothing left to be discussed, I think I should also be on my way then, Nate, Jalmack." Said Mjosgard before also leaving the two.

"It's good to see you again, Nate." Supplied by Jalmack, "but like Roswald, and Mjosgard I also have things to take care of before residing again here."

Nodding at what his brother said, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you again then." replied Nate while walking out of the room not before giving a two hand salute at his brother.

* * *

News quickly spread like wildfire on the Four Blues, Grandline and even in the New World that all the Tenryuubito's are currently moving. Speculations from both commoners and pirates thought that the Tenryuubito's were agitated by something and has clearly shown hostility towards said being that they were about to order the admirals to execute the person who have the audacity to threaten them. Marines on the other hand were quite restless and are already awaiting orders to smite and give out the proper justice to the person or people who have clearly angered the Tenryuubito's. Past History and recorded events said that when all Tenryuubito move a country or two suddenly gets wipe out in the map due to being subjected to a Buster Call. People who resided in the said country arent exempted to the Tenryuubito's wrath be it man or woman, young or old no one is spared and were brutality killed by marines opting to say that this is for justice.

Different rumors have already circulated in different parts of the world, yet no one really knows the real reason for the movement of the Tenryuubito, they can only wait for the coming inevitable storm to come and brace their self.

* * *

Author's Note: So... What do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Meh? Feel free to leave out a review to let me know, Constructive criticism is appreciated and pointing out any spelling or grammar errors you may find. Flames will be mostly ignored.


	7. Chapter 6: Preperations

Title: A Second Chance, A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Preparations

"The desire to write grows in writing."

-Desiderius Eramus

"I live to write, and wrote to live."

-Samuel Rogers

Tension had already risen to it's breaking point it has been already weeks since the world learnt that Saint Roswald, Saint Mjosgard, and including the elusive Saint Nate has began to move, even Saint Jalmack whom rarely goes outside his Mansion suddenly left the confines of his home when ask by his Staff of what seems to be the occasion he just simply smiled at them while merrily whistling a soft tune. The action itself cause them in a catatonic shock, never before have they been subjected in that kind of treatment by the said Tenryuubito, usually he would just outright shouts at them for their incompetence or stupidity and even being reminded that the only reason they still live is because he needed a slave to take care of other mundane things not befitting a person of his stature to do.

Due to that action alone it enforced the rumors circulating all around Mariejois and it even spread outside said Holy City because of merchants going in and out said city in retelling said incident. Whatever cause a Tenryuubito to be extremely happy that he ultimately disregard to injure or harm his servants isn't something good for the common people. That became the instinctual thought of the people and they hope and god forbid that it isn't a diabolical weapon of mass destruction or a new biological weapon that they were trying to construct, or even a extremely dangerous animal which they suddenly caught and turn into one of their pet. Shuddering at what outrageous thing their minds came up with they can only pray that what ever it is that suddenly turn a Tenryuubito into a less hostile person isn't something harmful to their lives.

"Come in" came the short reply of Jalmack as he heard a soft knock outside his private library, over the years he collected various of things from mundane treasures and to exotic and rare animals. Ultimately being a collector of different books, he had adopted this hobby from their deceased Grandfather who values a person not for their pedigree but to his skills and talents.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Saint Jalmack-sama, but we received a letter from your Brother Mjosgard." Answered the servant girl as she offers the letter while bowing.

"You may place it at the table over there." Said Jalmack as he points to the empty table adjacent to his work area.

"Hai"

After placing the letter the servant girl, curtly bowed before leaving said Saint to his devises. Seeing that the servant already left, Jalmack removed his reading glasses and began to lightly massage the bridge of his nose with his forefingers alleviating the head ache he currently has after the meeting that was held in the Main Ancestral Home. Jalmack immediately order his accountant to give him a complete summary report of all his investments. The reason for his head ache was that he was not use to handle this trivial things opting to let his servants do this menial task but alas even Saints like him need to at least check the tons of paperwork neatly stack upon his desk to see any irregularities or mistakes done by his workers.

"I really wish back then that I took those accounting lessons my father grind me about." Jalmack thought, as he reminisce the times in which he vehemently protested to ever learn things like that. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he gingerly return back to his work the sooner he finish this, the sooner he can get his well deserved rest.

* * *

North Blue

"Can't this ship go any faster?" Came the whining voice of Saint Mjosgard as he complain about the speed of the ship he currently aboard of.

"I'm sorry Saint Mjosgard-sama, but if we were to increase the speed more there might be a possibility of your cargos being damage." Told by an Ensign officer as he saluted Mjosgard.

"It's already been weeks since my departure in collecting my rare fishmen slaves. I'm already this close from telling the Marine HQ to fire all you lot for your incompetence, I requested a vessel to transport me and my cargo immediately to Mariejois not have this slow battleship from being my escort." Came the enrage shouts of Mjosgard as he berated the Ensign officer already profusely sweating bullets by the given threat.

"You have my permission to hasten this ships speed, If my Slaves can't take this much then they aren't worthy enough to serve a person like I, also regarding my other things If they get dented or broken in the process this means they aren't well made and must have been fraud and mere imitations of the stuff I bought, if ever that happens I want you to track down the person who sold me this and kill him and his family for trying to trick a Tenryuubito." Came the offhand comment of Mjosgard as he regarded the fishmen and other slave he currently has aboard as nothing but mere things that he can easily replace.

"Yes, Sir" came the courteous reply of the Ensign not wanting to be the one to take the full anger of the Tenryuubito as he bolted and run towards the control tower about to inform the ships captain about the Tenryuubito's orders.

"This things should be packed immediately and loaded on the ship before I get back, Is that clear?" Ordered by Roswald to his servants as they scurried and hurriedly complied with the rest of Roswald wishes. They are already accustomed to Saint Roswald that whenever his orders aren't completed he usually trigger the explosive collar upon said servant to deal with him or her.

"This Statues are fragile and are worth more than your lives combined, I want them to be handle with extreme care. When loading upon the Ship place them beside my collection of ancient treasures."

Left and right Saint Roswald all his servants different task to handle and complete within the from packing his pristine clothes, expensive jewelries, and placing different statues made by renowned artist throughout the world in crates of different sizes to accommodate the sculptures size. Nodding to himself how organize his servants work with and thus not need further supervision and instruction from him he walking outside of the busy room going to inspect one by one the orders he told his servants in the morning if they were really completed not trusting a word of a lousy commoner.

Seeing huge crates of different sizes all stack up and meticulously place neatly together with the rest of his stuff he gave a nod of approval on seeing regardless that he was not there to oversee the work of his servants they still completed their task exceptionally well and to the letter. Finding nothing irregular here he went next room to see how the other things were done.

*CRASH*

He stop mid-step upon hearing the noise, trying to pin point the source till his eyes lain in the door where he supposed to go next, slowly opening the door to not make any sound he search for the reason of the crashing sound what he saw clearly shock him to the core, there lain completely broken and in pieces was one of his prize collection of sculpture.

The sculpture was created by the renowned Sculptor Weed whose name is well known in the Versailles Continent. Fury and anger were the two things upon seeing the destruction of said statue, he was supposed to give this as a token of appreciation/peace offering to Nate after him being trusted to take care of his son.

Trying to locate the culprit of this heinous crime, he began to search for the person responsible for this, what he saw in the corner was an auburn head girl in her teenage years, clearly ghostly pale white and wide eyed looking at the segmented parts of the statue that lay in the middle of the room.

Looking around for any other person aside from her he found no one, quickly deducing that the person in front of him was the culprit he began to stalk towards her in a slow yet steady face.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Came the outrage questioned of Saint Roswald as began to move closer and closer towards the lying teen.

Upon seeing the enrage face of the Tenryuubito being focused upon her, she can't help but cower in fear, the movement of Saint Roswald at the moment can be describe and compared to that of a large predator going in for the kill to the injured small animal upon imagining this the girl quickly began to hyperventilate and began to profusely apologize incoherently.

"I...I didn't mean...It was an accident Saint Roswald,...I didn't want the sculpture to be broken...It just fell on it's own...Please forgive me." Apologize frantically by the Girl who began to visibly tremble and shake when Saint Roswald's form loom in front of her the mere act alone made Tenryuubito more scary up close due to his reddening face and somewhat disgusted expression he wore.

"You stupid, incompetent, insolent girl! Do you think i will believe the lies a commoner would spout of, I gave you a home to live in, food to eat, and clothes to wear and this is how you repay me, Intolerable! This statue you've just broken was supposed to be a gift to my brother Nate, now it's completely ruin!" Roswald said in a booming voice still angered by the audicity of the girl to lie in his face.

Didn't mean to, accident, hah as if he would believe such lies, she must have been jealous of it's beauty hence the reason why she broke it in the first place. He can already imagine her wicked smile as she topple the sculpture and broke it into pieces out of spite.

Such were the actions of a commoner like her being completely jealous towards said Statue's beauty.

"Guards! Guards!" Called out by Roswald. Immediately a dozen of armed soldiers rush inside the room upon hearing the call of Saint Roswald each guard wears the same plated armor with the symbol of the world government mark on the right shoulder and carries a steel sword.

"Take this wretch woman, and lock her up in the dungeons. I'll deal her with myself." Came the crisp order of Roswald while looking towards the captain of his guards.

Saluting the Tenryuubito, they began to forcefully drag the woman not minding her sudden thrashing and wails of apology.

"Saint Roswald...please, you have to believe me it was really an accident." Cried the servant as she was man handle by two guards while being escorted by the rest.

"Stop" came the abrupt command of Saint Roswald. Hearing the command they let go of their captive letting her fall in the ground scraping her knees in the process.

"Thank you...Thank you" said the servant.

"Girl, what is your name?" Ask by Roswald as he looks at the disheveled form of the girl still kneeling in front of him while continuing babbling thank you.

"Sala, Saint Roswald" answered by the servant now known as Sala.

"Hmm... So Sala it is then, very well I'm sure you'll have more productive time inside the dungeons while waiting for your punishment." Came the scatting remark of Roswald as he gave a sneer towards Sala. "Take her away"

"Wha...no please...believe me..." pleaded by Sala as she was towed away towards the dungeons.

"Captain, I want you to make sure to locate that girl's parents and kill them. Seeing that a person like her did this crime against me who knows what her parents would most likely do given a chance." Ordered by Roswald as he gave a one overlook towards the captain of his guards.

"Eto...Saint Roswald-sama, might I ask why do we need to kill the girls parents?" Questioned the captain.

"When the fruit is rotten, It indicates that the cause of it must have been the tree is also rotten that's why it bear those kind of fruit." Came the logical explanation of Roswald to the captain's inquiry.

Sweat dropping at the explanation given by the saint he can only give out a "Hai" as a response saluting and then the captain left Saint Roswald in the room intent to carry out the command that was given.

Upon being left alone in the room along with the pile of rubble of said statue. Roswald can't help but heaved up a long sigh

"To think my gift that cost me millions would be reduce to this state." Roswald said to himself. Seeing no further use to the broken statue he existed the room while shaking ones head as he left not noticing a small boy huddle behind the large crates stack up together in the far side of the room.

"Hmm... What can i give to Nate as a present and also a gift to his son." Muse by Roswald as he scan different antique collections he have collected over the past years. Having a hard time deciding which would be a preferable gift to his brother, he contacted his brother Mjosgard through the den-den mushi.

North Blue

ETA in Mariejois 5 hours

Mjosgard Envoy Ship

*Biri...Biri...Biri Biri* came the ringing sound of a purple den den mushi located at Mjosgard cabin.

"ZzzZzzzZzzz, huh...wha..?" Came the startled voice of Mjosgard as he was abruptly awoken in his sleep by the constant ringing.

Grumbling for the disturbance he snatch the den den mushi's speaker.

"What!?" Came his grumpy reply to the person on the other line who dares disturb his sleep.

"It's me Roswald" introduce by his brother.

Propping himself in a sitting position and wearily rubbing his eyes with his other free hand, he wearily answered Roswald with a yawn. "My brother, Is there something you need?" He lightly inquired not use to being called by Roswald but not really bothered bu it, usually it was the other way around.

"One of my incompetent slaves broke the gift I was supposed to gift to Nate, and I can't get a hold of the sculptor that made it." Grumbled by Roswald clearly still irk by the events that transpired a few hours ago. His first plan was to contact the same maker of the Statue and hire him to create another replica of the broken piece suffice to say after a dozen of tries contacting said Sculptor and haven't had any luck in successfully contacting Weed. He merely gave up the notion and went to the next best thing which is to seek Jalmack's help in assisting him but like Weed who is currently unavailable his brother can't also be reached. Frustrated at the stroke of bad luck he has experience today he has no other choice but to contact Mjosgard and hope that he would gave him a solution to his current ordeals.

"Is that so? Why don't you just give a gift that they might use? A pristine clothes made of silk for baby Luke and another helper to make them more at ease adjusting with a baby now" commented lightly by Mjosgard on the den den mushi.

"A helper? Hmm... I think your right, and I think I just have the perfect one to fit that role." Said by Roswald

"Susususu, I'm happy to have help you, my brother." Answered by Mjosgard as he disconnected the line.

* * *

Author's Note: So how do you think, good, bad, worse? Leave out a review to let me know... Okay?


	8. Chapter 7: Not everyone is the same

Title: A Second Chance, A new Beginning

Chapter 7: Not everyone is the same

Disclaimer: Again don't own either Naruto or One Piece, Zilch, Nada, Squat

Author's Note: To those who are asking when will Luffy take the stage or appear in the story, Luke/Luffy will soon make his appearance soon, reason for this few chapters is to lay a foundation why the Tenryuubito along with luffy will act the way they are in future chapters.

* * *

The conversation with Mjosgard surprisingly turn out well, Roswald smirked while thinking out the person whom he'll send as Nate's new "helper", sneering at the thought of the girl locked inside the dungeon for hours, it's time to milk her for all her pathetic life's worth. Since she's the bumbling idiot that destroyed his one of a kind Sculpture that was to be given to his brother. She'll have to compensate him with her very life grinning maliciously at the prospect of brutally torturing her for the rest of her miserable life he arrogantly head towards the dungeon all the while servants whom seen his figure quickly stop their tasks at hand and knelt in the floor.

"Sir?" Inquired by the guard on duty. He was not accustomed seeing the Saint, here of all places.

"Take me to the cell of the servant girl whom the guards lock up here a few hours ago." Order by Roswald as he gave a once over look to the guard before striding inside the dungeons not the least worried of the numerous people placed here for their stubbornness to submit to him, In time they would follow the rest in meekly following his orders without any aggressive action. They live only for the sole purpose of serving him.

Upon entering the dungeons it grew immensely quiet all of the sudden, some have already learned that Saint Roswald order the punishment of the noisy ones to be tripled due to the ruckus they make. Seeing the sudden action of the prisoned people he can't help but grin in triumph, yes this is how they should act, like a puppet that solely move base on a played tune this should be how every slave do and act not unlike those who kept on disobeying his orders thinking that they can do much.

They should cower in fear and hope to themselves they don't do any unsightly things in the face of a Tebryuubito lest they want to be punished for their stupidity. All commoners are the same, barbaric heathens that call themselves human yet can almost be compared to animals in the wild who have no any breeding whatsoever. The only left thing to do to this kind of beast are either outright control them to make use of their lives efficiently, or kill them for the sole reason of not polluting and tainting the air any longer.

"Were here Saint Roswald, she is the only new addition in this dungeon." Said the guard while opening the cell.

Not clearly seeing anything due to the dim light of the cell, Roswald confidently step through inside not the least bothered by the stench and smell the dungeon exude due to the effects of the resin bubble he currently wears.

"Hn...Such an unsightly creature you commoners really are" commented by Roswald as he saw the disheveled form of Sala in the corner, numerous marks can be seen upon her fair skin that was mostly due to the constant whipping that she was subjected in after being brought in the dungeons. No matter how many tries she made, to tell the guards that she was innocent they didn't believe any words she spout of and they still relentlessly whipped her bare back with a whip completely made of kairoseki while laughing. Seeing the outcome of her fate she accepted it and quietly accepted the torture, huddling in her cell crying whenever the brutal beating are done.

Hearing the voice, she flinched unconsciously and began to curl herself as a defensive nature she learn while in here.

Upon seeing that he was ignored by the slave, he began to quickly walk towards her intent to teach her a few manners, grasping tightly her jaw with his hands he purposely made her look up towards him. What Roswald saw disgusted him, the girl back then whose brown eyes were crystal clear and alive are now completely dull and broken a complete opposite of how they were a few hours ago.

"Listen up 'cause I'm only going to say this once since your the primary cause of my whole problem this day, I'm going to send you to my brother Nate as his family's helper, you'll serve him and his family to the fullest of your capability, IF i found out you've misbehave while there you'll wish this." Roswald gestured to the contraptions laying across the room from shackles and other devices. "will be like heaven, for the likes of you. I want you to be at your best when i send you to Nate so come, I'll have to clean you of that grime and filth you have and dispose of that rugs you currently wear." Ordered Roswald as he left the cell.

Understanding that any mistakes she might do with regards in serving his brother would only give untold pain, Sala quickly stood up from her crouched position and followed Roswald.

* * *

Mariejois

Main Ancestral Home

It has been already months now since Roswald, Jalmack, and Mjosgard along with Nate and his family settled down in the Mansion suffice to say the barren and deathly quiet mansion liven up exceptionally well upon the return of the four Tenryuubito's with the addition of Dianne and Luke.

Slaves and Servants of different kinds can be seen constantly on the go, doing menial task such as from cutting the grass and hedges in the garden, watering the flower patches, sweeping and cleaning the halls with mop and brooms, cooking and serving different kinds of exquisite meals to sate the tastebuds and appease each Tenryuubito's, doing laundry and much more. This became the normal routine for all the slaves that were brought by both Mjosgard and Roswald although the punishments and cruelty that they were treated regularly somewhat lessen and decrease due to Nate's insistence that doing those kind of things in the presence of Luke will greatly affect his growth, they in return give out hard labor works left and right.

"Sala, can you get Luke's baby bottle, I forgot to bring it, it's in the kitchens counter top." Dianne said to Sala

"Just a minute, Mistress" came the heartily reply of Sala.

After following Roswald out of the dungeon, Sala for her part was treated by the very best doctors one can find. The Bruises and marks that marred her flesh that should have been permanent on her body were removed gradually giving her a fairer and whiter glow, her body when hit by the morning rays of the sun gives off a radiant glow and she was also well fed giving her a perfect body that woman would die for and those of her age brackets are envious of, Roswald made sure there are no flaws that can't be seen in her physical feature to ensure his gift will be accepted by Nate and his wife.

If he can gain approval and trust of Nate and his wife then he can easily influence Luke's upbringing moulding him in a perfect noble of his station.

"Here, Mistress Dianne" Sala said as she handed the still warm formula.

"How many times have i told you Sala to just call me Dianne" replied by Dianne to Sala.

Smiling at her new master's remark, she can't but be thankful for Roswald for giving her to his brother, at first she thought that the reason for the pampering he gave her that day was to be use solely for the entertainment and sick amusement of Nate like how Roswald would sometimes do to slaves whom have unique beauty.

-Flashback-

Upon arriving at the Ancestral Home, she trailed behind Roswald till they bump into a woman with great beauty whom Roswald quickly apologized and greeted happily seeing this Sala for her part was shock, giving a sneak peek towards the woman Sala notice the woman had shoulder length hair of ebony black which hung loosely, a porcelain smooth skin and shining amethyst eyes that held confidence. Inspecting her more closely seeing that Roswald's attention was solely focus on the woman she search for the tell tale brand of the Hoof of the Rising Dragon upon her flesh and the explosive collar which she found out are neither on the said person. Not wearing any bubble atop her head shows that she isn't a Tenryuubito hence the reason for Sala's curiosity. Who was this person whom Roswald respected and treated as an equal when she isn't one of them. Past dealings with Roswald taught Sala that Marines, Admirals, Pirates, and even Kings or Queens of different countries are all the same in Roswalds eyes "commoner" a person who is beneath them. So seeing that Roswald holds and engage this person in a un hostile way clearly throw her out of loop. Her musings and thoughts were interrupted when she heard Roswald call out her name.

"Sala! I want you to follow every order Dianne gives out to you, understand? She will tell you, about your day to day routine from now on. If i hear any complaint's regarding your work, just remember what we talked about back then to motivate you." Came Roswald's last commands to her as he relinquish his hold over her. Saying this, Roswald calmly strode pass them not before saying parting words to the woman.

An awkward silence befell the two as they give a complete over look and examine each other. Few minutes past till Sala grew agitated by this predicament broke the silent situation by striking a conversation with the woman.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Sala by the way" Sala introduced herself.

"Dianne" the woman answered back.

"Dianne..., So... How did you met Saint Roswald-sama?" Inquired Sala as this thought kept bugging her, never before does Roswald treat another person on equal terms.

"Oh Rowan? We've met a few years ago when my husband introduce me to his family" Answered by the Dianne.

"Ohhhh..."

'_Her husband must have been on really good terms with Saint Roswald, if he let's him call him that_.'Dianne thought.

"Eh!?" Came the incredulous cry of Sala as she processed what Dianne answered. "Uhh... Dianne right? Can you please repeat what you said again, I seem to have misheard it."

"I met will Roswald a few years back then, when my husband introduce me to his family." Dianne stated with a smile on her face as she remembered what Roswald's reaction when Nate announced that he would marry her.

"I apologize Master Dianne for not knowing you to be Master Nate's wife beforehand and for speaking with you informally." Bowed by Sala as she tried hard not to cry, on the very first day she already screwed up what would Roswald think of her, when he found out that she had displease his sister-in-law.

"It's ok to be frank i kind of like it, when you haven't found out about my identity." Dianne said as she glance to the still bowing Sala.

Already bothered by this whole ordeal of being a wife of a Tenryuubito, people who know her back then were afraid to speak ill of her, hurt her or even treat her as a differently like a fragile person just because of her new status for fear of retaliation of her husband. Yes, having Nate as a husband along with Lucas arrival brought immense joy and happiness to her but she can't help but wish that people should treat her like in the past a normal person who can laugh and had fun with others, nowadays they often smooch or give out unnecessary praise to her to please her in their mind but only gives the opposite of it.

"Stand up, from now on whenever were just the two of us. I want you to call me by my name and no master this, understand?" Asks Dianne.

_'What? Probably a test of sort if i would really be informal to her when in privacy'_ Sala thought.

"Hai"

Days turn into weeks and weeks to months, but Dianne still kept on bugging her to just use her name since she's uncomfortable with this whole life of being a noble. Seeing no deception in her words and sincerity Sala gave out on the request and became friends with her new master.

That day became Sala's best memories in finding that not only Dianne is like this but also Nate her husband requested to just drop the formalities whenever they were just the two of them, clearly the saying is right about not everyone is the same. It goes to show that there are nobles who does not abuse their status over the common people.

-Flashback end-

Author's Note: Again this chapters are here for the sole reason as to act as a base work why this and that happen in the following chapters only 2-3 of "boring" chapters left before luffy takes the center stage.


	9. Chapter 8: The Mysterious Trainer

Chapter 08: The Mysterious Trainer

Authors's Note: Sorry for the shortness.

* * *

"Lucas, I've been informed by Sala about the training regime your currently undergoing with this sensei of yours. It baffles me and shock me to the very core that a person of your stature would whole heartily accept anything that, that teacher of yours gave you. Sala gave me a detailed description of one of those so called "exercises" you have undergone in the past and it sickens me that my nephew, who i cherished and vowed to protect would concede in the likes of that commoner regardless of his skills which is quite notable amongst others, but why him? Isn't Zephyr whom trained and made countless great marines not to your liking? Why did you choose that person who has no background and prestige whatsoever to become your teacher." Jalmack said

"I know about Zephyr's fame with regards in training people and unleashing their potentials, like a person who cuts and smoothen a rough diamond turning it into a one of a kind piece...but regardless of his reputation i have a feeling i wouldn't reach my full potential if he were the one to train me hence upon seeing sensei, in Shabondy Archipelago in one of our visits i took it upon myself to persuade him into training me."  
Lucas said with a tone of confidence and resolution.

"I can somewhat feel that the reason why you just choose him was because of his unique fiery red hair couple with his eyes, the same shade and color as your own, It's quite funny really when i think about it that even their quirks were pass along and inherited by you, you really are their son through and through." Jalmack fondly said to Lucas while remembering his lost brother and his wife.

Hearing that comment Lucas toothily grin at his uncle's statement.

"Although his...uniqueness was the one that caught my attention back then, it can only be said as an added bonus, what really made me decided to get him as my instructor is that upon seeing him, i noticed something peculiar about him that i investigated right away, i found out that every time any hostile person or animal came in close proximity to him he unleashes an invisible aura that those around him unconsciously part way for him, while those unlucky enough to came in close contact to the aura, would lose consciousness while other would sometimes have foams in their mouth.

"What you've describe to me sounds like the conqueror's haki, that is said to be possess by only few people and only a handful of them has the capability in mastering it. A rare type of Haki indeed." Mused by Jalmack as he recall the type of Haki he once heard at the meeting he had with Sengoku in Marineford a few months ago.

"Hmm... I'll concede this time but make sure I won't be disappointed once you've completed your training with him." Jalmack said as he left Lucas.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, Would also update this one to make it lengthy once i get back from home. Thanks,


End file.
